


Carry On X Geekerella

by smolpotatoarmy



Category: Geekerella | Once Upon A Con Series - Ashley Poston, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolpotatoarmy/pseuds/smolpotatoarmy
Summary: Geekerella by Ashley Poston with the characters from Carry On by Rainbow Rowell!Simon Snow is the number one fan of Moondust, a show about Prince Andromedus and His love Princess Reva as they defend their galaxy, the Star Cluster, from the Night King (not to be confused with GOT). Simon grew up watching Moondust with her late mother. So when a Moondust movie is announced, and a cosplay contest at the Moondust convention, Simon has to compete. Unless his stepsiblings tell him off.Baz Pitch used to live in the world of fandoms, Moondust included, that is until he became famous. Playing Andromedus is his dream role, but the Moondust fandom, what he used to be a part of, has labeled him an unable soap opera actor who won't be able to do justice to Andromedus. As the Moondust convention draws closer, he feels unfit to this -- until he meets someone who convinces him otherwise.





	1. Cast

Elle Wittimer - The cinnamon bun we know as Simon Snow

Darien Freeman - Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch (or, more commonly known as Baz Pitch)

Sage - Penelope Bunce

Catherine - The Humdrum

Jessica Stone - Agatha Wellbelove

Gail - Fiona Pitch 

Calliope - Ebb

Chloe - The Mage


	2. Part One

LOOK TO THE MOON 

As the Star Cluster consumed the worlds of our galaxy in emptiness, tales are told of a spark, brighter than the suns of the worlds destroyed, a spark that gave everyone who knew of it hope, even when hope was almost lost. Those tales, and this tale as well, are of the starship Trinculo, and its many exploits. This tale is of Trinculo, and its final voyage.

Look to the moon. Aim. Combust.


End file.
